videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. 6/Frank West
Frank West (フランクウエスト Frank West) is one of the main protagonists of the Dead Rising series and appears as a third-party newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes Frank West is known to carry many weapons in his inventory, which means he's a heavyweight brawler. His speed and jump height is similar to Link’s, while his power is the average of Ryu’s. For his moveset, he mostly uses various weapons from the actual game, including the Combo Weapons. He can crawl, but cannot wall-jump however. Moveset * Neutral Combo - Jab, Straight Kick Back: Frank quickly pulls out a jab from his left fist, then straight from the right fist, and finally kicks up from his left leg for the last attack. * Side Tilt - Roundhouse Kick: Frank quickly turns and pulls out a powerful roundhouse kick forward with his right leg. * Up Tilt - Somersault Kick: Frank quickly flips up and somersault-kicks the opponent upwards into the air. * Down Tilt - Leg Sweep: Frank quickly sweeps the opponent with his right leg while crouching on the ground. * Dash Attack - Football Tackle: Frank quickly tackles the opponent forward in a football style while running. * Side Smash - Small Chainsaw: Frank pulls out a small chainsaw to attack the opponent in-front of him. However, he can also swing it upwards as a second attack if you press the button twice. * Up Smash - Sledgesaw: Frank pulls out a sledgesaw and quickly performs a upwards swing with full power to attack opponents into the air. * Down Smash - Electric Crusher: Drank pulls out a battery-taped hammer and pounds the ground with it, creating two electrical pillars to blow opponents away from both sides, containing a powerful shock effect. * Neutral Aerial - Jump Kick: Frank quickly kicks diagonally upwards to perform a jump kick while jumping in the air. * Forward Aerial - Sledgehammer: Frank pulls out a sledgehammer and swings it downwards in-front of him with full power, which contains a meteor smash and shield-breaker effect. * Back Aerial - Pole Weapon: Frank pulls out a pole/broom-combined weapon and swings it at the opponent from behind him in the air. * Up Aerial - Electric Prod: Frank quickly pulls out an electric prod and uses it above him to stun aerial opponents. * Down Aerial - Knee Drop: Frank turns his right knee down and dives downwards to attack the opponent from the bottom, which contains a stall-then-fall effect and a meteor smash. * Grab: Frank reaches his right hand out forward to grab the opponent in-front of him. * Pummel - Burning Fry Pan: Frank pulls out a burning fry pan and places it on the opponent to continuously damage them with it's burning effect. * Forward Throw - Homerun Bat: Frank pulls out a baseball bat and then swings hard enough to blow the opponent forward away. * Back Throw - Giant Swing: Frank swings the opponent around by grabbing their legs and then throws away backwards after spinning three times, similarly to Mario's. * Up Throw - Lift Up: Frank lifts up the opponent, spins around and then throws them upwards into the air. * Down Throw - Face Crusher: Frank grabs the opponent's head and plants their face into the ground. This move also allows Frank to move back a little as he jumps while doing the move. * Neutral Special - Item Throw: Frank quickly pulls out one of three different items (in the order of a fire extinguisher, toy laser sword, and dumbbell) and throws it towards the opponent, containing various effects once hit. However, the item can be used by others if they catch it. ** Custom 1 - Hail Mary: Frank pulls out an american football with grenades and throws it straight to the opponent. But unlike the original version, he won't immediately throw it to the opponent as he's holding it, similar to Link's Down Special, and Snake’s Neutral Special. It will detonate within 3 once performed, and it will be suicidal if held, but it can be captured and thrown back by others. ** Custom 2 - Bowling Strike: Frank pulls out a bowling ball and simply rolls it on the ground to attack opponents. The ball is heavy-weighted and can be easily avoided by jumping over it, but contains a large amount of damage. This cannot be picked up by other players. * Side Special - Shopping Spree: Frank quickly pulls out a shopping cart to attack the opponent by rushing towards them. Holding the button will keep Frank running, and releasing it can stop him from running, releasing the item as it continues moving forward until it hits the opponent or the wall. ** Custom 1 - Weapon Cart: Frank pulls out a weaponized version of a shopping cart to ram opponents, containing a larger damage than it's original version. However, due to being equipped with sharp weapons, it's speed is slower due to it's weight. ** Custom 2 - Bomber Cart: This time, a propane tank is added on a shopping cart by being taped with dynamites, which will explode in 3 seconds once it's activated. This move can be self-destructive if not careful, as it can be easily exploded if it hits a projectile. * Up Special - Cryo Pod: Frank will eventually ride in the "Cryo Pod", blasting cold pressure from the fire extinguishers to float in the air. The pressure contains freezing effect, which can freeze opponents if touched. The flight lasts 5 seconds, which will explode in the air with a large damage and freezing effect. This can be self-destructive to Frank as he can be damaged and frozen as well by its explosion, but can easily escape by pressing any button, while the pod flies on it's own until it explodes. ** Custom 1 - Pyro Pod: Instead of cold pressures, the pod blasts fire from the fire extinguishers. The explosion contains heavy damage than the original, but can only last 3 seconds in flight. ** Custom 2 - Dragon Punch: Frank quickly pulls out a weapon to perform a jumping uppercut, similar to Ryu's Shoryuken. While it can hit the opponent in the air, it lacks reach as it doesn't jump higher than Ryu's version. * Down Special - Double Lariat: Frank starts to spin around with his arms wide open, performing the double lariat, able to attack nearby opponents from both sides. Rapidly pressing the button will allow Frank to spin continuously, but will become dizzy if performed for 5 seconds. ** Custom 1 - Spinning Hammer: Frank pulls out a sledgehammer and starts spinning around while attacking nearby opponents from both sides. Contains large damage and a shield-breaker effect, but lacks speed. ** Custom 2 - Cyclone Lariat: Same as the original attack, but this time, Frank can move sideways freely while containing multiple attacks. Similar to Mario's and Luigi's Down Specials, but the damage is weaker. * Final Smash - Real Mega Buster: Frank quickly changes into his Mega Man costume, and uses the Real Mega Buster to blast a large laser beam straight ahead, giving continuous damages and a final blow in the end. This move is similar to Samus’s Zero Laser, but it cannot change angles. Taunts * Up: Frank pulls out a jug of orange juice or milk and drinks it all with a relief. Same as Young Link's. * Side: Frank pulls out his camera and takes a picture. Afterwards, he makes a thumbs-up and says his famous phrase "Fan-tastic!" * Down: Frank puts on a funny Servbot face and then removes it off his head. Idle Poses * Frank looks onto his watch to check out the time before going back to his idle stance. * Frank stretches while holding his back with his left hand. Cheer Male spectators will be cheering out first, while the other shouts in a low tone afterwards. * HIS NAME's FRANK! WEEEEEST!!! On-Screen Appearance * A helicopter will fly through the stage as Frank jumps off and rolls to the ground for a safe landing while saying "Time to get some scoop!" or "Frank West has joined the game!" Victory Poses * Frank will pull out his camera and takes a selfie as he says "I'm getting outta here!". Based on a similar victory pose and a phrase he used in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars. * Frank will be seen taking pictures from left, right, and front. He then makes a thumbs up with satisfaction while saying his famous catchphrase, "Hey, I've covered wars, you know?" * As Frank wrestles with a zombie, he throws it down to the ground, stomping on it in-order to prevent the zombie from waking up, and makes a victory sign with a satisfied face, while saying "Can't die 'til I get my scoop!" 'Victory Theme: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ra9vZqcTZ9Y (Trailer Music - Dead Rising 2: Off the Record) 1:20-1:28 Losing Pose * Frank takes pictures of a winner by using his camera instead of clapping to them. Trophy Description Frank West has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Frank West ''Frank isn’t just some everyday man; he’s a strong-hearted and powerful photojournalist with an attitude who can survive in any risky battlefields! However, as he realized that Willamette was infested with zombies, he went on his own mission to cover the story. In Smash, he can use various items to attack his opponent, making him a heavyweight fighter. Hey, he covered wars y’know? * Dead Rising (Xbox 360, 2006) * Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop (WII, 2009) Frank West (Alt.) Frank's side special allows him to push the shopping cart to attack his opponent, while he can let it go and allow the cart to roll away by pressing any button. His up special allow him to use a Combo Weapon “Cryo Pod” to fly in air while freezing his opponents with the fire extinguisher, but will explode in five seconds. He is very flexible with his items, but don’t try asking him where he stores them… * Dead Rising (Xbox 360, 2006) * Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop (WII, 2009) Costumes * Black jacket, white undershirt * Yellow jacket, black undershirt, blonde hair (Chuck Greene) * Blue jacket, red undershirt (Nick Ramos) * Grayish blue skin, red eyes (Regular Zombie) * DR4 Frank West (Alternate Costume) * Grey jacket, black pants (Vick Chu) * White jacket, red undershirt, dark skin (Isabela Keyes) * Dark gray skin, green eyes (Zombie Frank) Trivia * Frank's cheer is a reference from the lyrics of his theme song "His Name's Frank" from Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Dead Rising